Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for compensating for a column torque in an MDPS (Motor Driven Power Steering) system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for compensating for a column torque in an MDPS system, which can attenuate vibrations caused in a steering apparatus.